Monstercat Wiki:Meet The Administrators
On this page, you can see the administrators on this very wiki as of right now. We also have former people who preceded who makes up the team right now. Always know to respect everyone apart of the wiki, and always feel free to edit wherever needed! -The Team Bureaucrats (Wiki Leadership) User:HopefulAlejandro (Alej) * 1/2 of the Bureaucrat team * Administrator * Editor * Public Relations Manager User:EmbryoYall (EmberBoy) (on hiatus) * 1/2 of the Bureaucrat team * Administrator * Editor * Coder I'm Ember. My goal is to help bring the Wiki to its fullest potential as the best source of information for the label. Administrators User:ThunderSpeed aka THNDRmusic I joined Monstercat Wiki in June 2018 and joined the admin team in January 2019 and has edited over 1500 pages ever since! * Administrator * Editor * Genres * BPM * Keys * Brands User:CUMULOCRIS I joined the Wikia on November 28th, 2018, and while I took a break for a few months afterward, I managed to make a comeback in January 2018, by just helping around the Wikia with a variety of things, from songs to editing templates. Mid-February, after achieving around 1,000 edits, I was given to the chance to be an official Administrator, of which I happily accepted! * Administrator * Active Editor & Organizer * Catalog (Editor/Organizer) * Page (Editor/Organizer) * Song Key (Editior/Checker) * BPM (Editor/Checker) * Wikia Templates (Primary Editor/Creator) * Compilations (Editor/Organizer) * Information (Verifier/Corrector) * Song (Editor/Organizer) * Streaming Services (Editor/Contributor) User:ShadowOfBuchko 'aka The Shadow I joined Monstercat Wiki in 2017, left for a year and came back near the end of 2018. In October 2019, at the same time as Volcanron, I was granted the role of administrator. * Administrator * Social Media Organizer (Twitter) * Active Editor & Organizer ** Main Page ** Navigation ** Podcasts/Episodes ** Artist and Song Pages ** Templates ** Monstercat Discography [[User:Volcanron|'User:Volcanron]] Howdy there, the name’s Volcanron, go by Vol, I focus mainly on the Monstercat Discography page, I also add general information to pages and get all versions of an art I can. also i’m dum the end * Administrator * Active Editor ** Monstercat Discography ** Information ** Arts ** Templates The Former/Other Administrators Princess Britney Aroma * Founder of the Monstercat Wiki * Former Owner KCCreations * Resigned as Bureaucrat * Former Owner * Former Editor Zmario * Helped KCCreations when she adopted the wiki * Former Administrator TrevorOntario719 * Former Administrator * Merged an inactive wiki with this one * Left due to disliking the path the label was going VulpesLibertas * Currently under an indefinite hiatus due to disliking the new route of Monstercat S3lsunBlu3 * Currently banned due to abusing administrator powers TheWolfy707 * Former Administrator * Theme Editor * Editor * Interviewer * Coder * Update info about featurings Seren * Resigned as Administrator * Editor * Genres * Keys * BPM TheARIONDimension (Ary; currently on a planned rebranding) * Former Owner and Administrator * Editor * Wiki Overseer (Page Balancer; Blacklister) * Yearly-Page Adder (To replace the Monstercat Discography)